prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Game On Charles/@comment-26131626-20150423201024
You guys, while looking for CeCe clues for my own theory, I have to say there were to many things that wouldn't make sense wit her being Big A. Please tell me if you have a explanation for any of those plot holes. 1. Varjak is confirmed to be a fake identity of Charles. The full name Paul Varjak can bee seen on the security card he shredded near the end of season 5, which showed a picture of some guy. CeCe looks like a girl and there is no way she could convince someone that she's a guy named Paul. 2. A has endless capital. CeCe owned a clothes store, which won't make you that rich and she was paid by A to play Red Coat. Doesn't seem to me like she has the money of her own to build a giant dollhouse and a house vor Varjak. 3. CeCe is one year younger than Jason and Melissa. Why would she recreate a prom she didn't even attend? 4. Why would she date her own twin brother a whole summer long? That's total incest. 5. 3x01 is said to hold the strongest clues for A's identity. CeCe's wasn't even in this episode. Keegan Allen also said there were clues to Big A even in season 1. His exact words: “When it’s finally revealed, you could literally go back to season 1 and knowing who it is, you can be like, ‘Oh, wow. Whoa. This has been here all along, and I never noticed it." Again, CeCe wasn't there until 3x07. 6. A was clearly framing CeCe in 4x07 When Caleb and Toby confront Nigel Wright, he reveals that CeCe Drake paid him to fake a flight plan to Delaware, but this was clearly a lie. Later he talks to an anonymous girl, apologizing because Caleb got a hold of his phone. When he sets down coffee on a table, you can see glasses similar to the ones that Jenna wears along with a walking cane. 7. Charles literally framed the Liars for murder, which tells me he thinks the Liars murdered someone close to him. When he put the 20 dollar bills into the bibles the camera clearly zoomed on the verse "vengeance is mine". Why would CeCe want revenge on the Liars? Don't tell me because of this frat girl that was pushed down the stairs. 8. Why would CeCe dress as a male all of sudden and want to be crowned prom king? Shouldn't she have want to be queen? 9. Why on earth would CeCe want Alison as her prom queen? 10. What would be the purpose of making CeCe transgender? She could have just been revealed to be Jason's long-lost twin sister. The transgender thing doesn't make sense to me. The writers would have just made A a girl if they wanted to. Conclusion: It's highly possibly for CeCe to have some part in Bethany's death that night. She was dressed in the yellow top for a reason, probably to lure Bethany to Ali. Maybe she was even the one who hit her. But I doubt she is Charles.